Green, Gray and Blue: A Shiganshina trio Oneshot
by Heckyeaotps
Summary: Eren and Mikasa help aid a dying Armin, who saved Jean from a gruesome end. Rated T for language and blood.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Armin watched in pure terror the war that was unfolding around him. The cries and screams escaping the mouths of those who he called comrades was deafening. Everywhere he turned, there was bloodshed. Apprehensive thoughts raced through his mind, but he couldn't let them get to him, not now, not when any help was needed the most.

He rode his horse away from the 3 meter class titan that was pursuing him. His eyes stared at it with pure loathing and anguish. He gripped onto his sword, contemplating whether to strike it down, or keep moving. But knowing advanced 3D and vertical maneuvering on flat terrain were way beyond his capabilities, he continued to flee.

It might've been a couple of kilometres before the Titan began to pursue more vulnerable victims. But he was far away from feeling relieved. In front of him was a sight he never wanted to witness again. A ten meter class, mouth wide open, a sickening grin plastered onto its's face, it was gripping a body, struggling to escape the powerful hold. But Armin recognized the figure of the body, tall and well built. His ashen hair lay flatly right above his light brown eyes that held tears back. Jean.

His eyes locked with Armin's. He nodded his head, as if saying his final farewell. Fear and agony glistened in his brown eyes. He shut them tightly, and hoped he would die quick.

"shit! Jean!" Armin cried out as he fell of his horse and hit the ground with a large thud. All the air was knocked out of his body. He gasped for air, his breathing unnaturally heavy.

But he couldn't stay down for long. Jean needed him, and in that moment he no longer cared for himself. He sharply focused on one thing, to save Jean. Determination ran through him like electricity. He was in complete control of himself, every inch of his body burned with aggression. He shot the grapple hooks onto the Titans neck and reeled himself up. It happened so fast, that he was slightly caught off guard, but luckily he was quickly able to regain his unwavering composure. Before he knew it he was up in the air facing down on the Titan whose attention was still glued onto Jean.

"Die, you filthy bastard" and with a tight hold on his swords, he struck down like lightning. The blades sliced through the Titan's neck down his back smoothly, blood splattering on his skin, but it quickly evaporated. The Titan fell, steam escaping the wound that should cause its fatality.

It was his first Titan kill.

His first instinct was to flee the scene, but he needed to find Jean. But with the smoke blinding him from his surroundings, he couldn't clearly see him, nor the other Titan whose mouth was open wide, that was right behind him.

* * *

He might've died right there, in the Titans salivating mouth. His torso was deeply punctured by the Titan's teeth, his head hanging down, his view of the world upside down. Pain overwhelmed his mind and tears slid down his cheeks. Spots blurred his vision and a blur of red and raven black flashed before him. He felt the Titan loosen its agonizing hold, and the alarming sensation of falling.

* * *

The blond boy looked up, to see a pair of haunting grey eyes gazing down on him. They were easily recognizable. The eyes that helped him through his days, the eyes that never doubt, the eyes of a person who he has grown to understand and love, and eyes that he never expected to see well up tears, until now.

"Armin..." She managed to choke out. She gently took his hand in hers. The other hand was groped on top of the fatal wound, desperately trying to stop the large flow of blood. The world around him was chaotic, the screams and cries of humanity's only hope filling the air of the battle field. Blood and swords, a mixture of red and metallic silver, flashed all around him like the nightmare he was never able to escape let alone get used to.

"Mikasa…where are the others?" He whispered painfully. Blood began to stream down his lips. Mikasa cleaned it away with the scarf she treasured too much, the crimson liquid soaking into the soft fabric that kept her warm since childhood.

"Fighting" She coarsely whispered. He held his hand to her cheek feeling the dampness of her tears. He smiled, his lips coated with blood. She gave him her most genuine and gentle smile she could ever give to anyone.

They heard someone yelling at them. Armin turned to see Eren, bolting towards them. Emotions of distress and confusion played on his expression. Armin stared at the once lively boy, who was covered in blood and filth. It wouldn't be Titan blood, nor his, but the blood of his fellow soldiers.

"Armin! Mikasa! What are you two-" He stopped as he noticed the critically injured Armin. He dropped down beside Mikasa, and hopelessly stared at her for an explanation. But the stoic girl still kept her gaze unbroken down at Armin.

"Armin…what happened?" Eren choked out with disbelief.

"Titan killing J-ean s-saved him." Each word felt like knives sinking deep in his throat. He spurted up more blood, Mikasa cleaning it away from his lips again. Eren looked around to find Jean, but he was nowhere to be seen. Around them were bodies, but none belonged to Jean.

He glanced at the eyes of the blond boy, clinging on to whatever life he had left inside of him.

"Armin, please stay with me, don't close your eyes" Eren begged, his eyes swelling up with tears. He lost so much; the idea of losing one of his most trusted friends was too painful. He was unable to contain his thoughts and feelings, but he needed to, if he wanted to save Armin.

But Armin knew he was done. The wound was too deep and severe to mend. He wasn't a fool. But a part of him strived to live, to go and explore the world he and his best friends hoped to explore. He wanted nothing more but to stay with his family. But it was simply impossible.

"Eren…Mikasa…I love you both." He choked up. His eyelids felt heavy, and he gave up the fight to keep them open.

"Armin!"

"He was loyal" Eren silently murmured, only for Mikasa to listen. "He never saw his own potential, but the potential of others. If he dies, I'll never be the same. Hell, who would be? He is intelligent, and you would know, just by looking at him. Its just not fucking fair. He was supposed to live longer than this."

"Armin, just this once, fight, for me." His voice croaked.

"We were suppose to go to the outside world remember?" Mikasa whispered. She grasped on to Eren's hand. She knew there was nothing else they can do, but something within her desperately ached for her best friend to open his eyes once again. Eyes that were reminiscent of her memories of the sky and water. Eyes that compelled her to go seek and feel the salty ocean they dreamed of as children who haven't lost their innocence in a world of brutality.

Armin, fighting through the bright whiteness that was taking him. Images ablazed with bright colors, flared before him. Iridescent green and grey eyes blinked at him. He couldn't go if he can't remember Eren and Mikasa a final time. The two who saved him.

It was all quiet, tranquility and serenity enveloped his senses. There was a familiar scent, but he couldn't remember in his memories where it came from. But it had a soft saltiness to it and he was drawn to it. It felt like a dream, and it welcomed him. He gladly accepted.

They felt his body relax with ease and they knew.

His breathing stopped. They watched him go, frozen in their positions, 3 hands locked in each other's.

* * *

Captain Levi ordered for the army to retreat. Armin's body was wrapped in cloth, with those who lost their lives. Sasha and Connie broke down in tears when they saw his frigid body. Jean, who turned out to have escaped and fled the Titan's grip, sank to his knees and sobbed along with them.

"He saved me" he whispered to himself, repeatedly. "And I failed to save him".

There was little left of the Survey Corps. Everyone was agitated as they headed back to the walls. Some were on horses, some in wagons and some walking alongside their comrades. The atmosphere was uneasy and the silence unbearable. The fatalities were larger than normal. Everyone carried the same heavy burden.

Mikasa and Jean rode along the wagon that carried the body of their beloved friend. While Sasha and Connie rode on the same horse, mourning the lost of those who lost the brutal fight. Eren was ordered to ride beside Levi until they have reached the walls.

"It's a cruel world" Levi quietly spoke underneath his breath.

"Too cruel" Eren silently agreed with his captain.

"But we have to face it"

"I know, I always have".

* * *

AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Don't forget to fav/comment, I would appreciate it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
